


Keen Eyed

by HalfPastLate



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfPastLate/pseuds/HalfPastLate
Summary: Some days, Ellie is painfully reminded of the fact that Hardy isn’t unattractive.
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller, Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller
Comments: 18
Kudos: 64





	Keen Eyed

Some days are uneventful. There’s petty theft, a bit of arguing, arrests and paperwork.

But some days, Ellie is painfully reminded of the fact that Hardy isn’t unattractive.

Sure, he’s grumpy. And thin. And grouchy. And nibbles his toast instead of biting it. And reheats his tea because he doesn’t bother drinking it when it’s hot. Overworks himself to exhaustion. Doesn’t sleep. Rarely smiles. Though, when he _does_ smile, his eyes crinkle around the edges and deep dimples cut through his cheeks. 

Sometimes, Ellie wonders what it would feel like, to lightly run the pads of her fingers over his cheeks – would his scruffy stubble sting or would it be soft? Would he smile when she’d touch him? She’d cup his bearded cheek and caress his dimple with her thumb. His eyes would crinkle further and – 

_Stop it._

What an impossible thought. Hardy would _never_ let her do that. Not that she wants to. Besides, he’d just shrug her off and give her an incredulous look – eyebrows drawn close in annoyance; lips pursed. It’s a wonder his lips aren’t chapped - he hardly drinks any water. Unless it’s in tea, of course. 

So what, if he’s got dimples and possibly soft lips? The man can’t comb his hair if his life depended on it! They’re always shabby, overgrown, weeks past a much-needed trim. His stupid fringe keeps falling over his eyes and he keeps shoving it away, only for it to fall back again.

His silly glasses make him look old, resting on the edge of his pointy nose like they’d slide off any moment. Would serve him well for having such a sharp, angular nose – poking it about in everyone’s (official) business, burying it in his work. And _glaring_ at anyone who dares to disturb him! He doesn’t even bother looking up, just angrily stares through his thick lashes with his bloody doe-eyes. Which are brown, by the way. Like kit-kat.

Alec Hardy has kit-kat coloured eyes.

_Oh God._

_Anyway._

His shirts are _always_ crumpled, his tie is _always_ crooked, the only colours he’s heard of are white and blue because _all_ his shirts are white _or_ blue, his trousers are _always_ hanging low on his hips and his arse looks quite fine in them.

_Twat._

Yes, Hardy _is_ occasionally attractive. 

Ellie’s not the only one who thinks so. She’s seen the new PC eyeing Hardy (particularly his bottom) quite a few times, has even tried talking to him, poor girl. 

He hasn’t noticed, of course.

It isn’t that Ellie’s keeping tabs on who’s checking out Hardy’s arse, she’s just a really good detective with commendable observation skills. That’s all.

Which is why she should’ve been done with the paperwork from their latest case, but she’s been, well, preoccupied.

The sound of files loudly hitting the desk is enough to bring her out of her reverie.

"Daydreamin’ on the clock, Miller? I need you to go through these files once you’re finished. Eh, your tea’s gone cold. I’m making another cuppa, you want one?" Hardy picks up her mug and goes to the break room before she can nod her head.

Ellie sighs. He’s alright, her Hardy.

_And he has really lovely hands – long, elegant fingers…_

**Author's Note:**

> This was me channeling my thirst for DI Alec Hardy through DS Ellie Miller.  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
